The Storm
by BondSlave
Summary: Just a sweet oneshot fic between Haji and his Son. Deoji his afraid of thunderstorms and cannot sleep, Haji comes and comforts his youngest son. NOT YAOI!


**NOTE: I like Blood Plus, and some day intend to write an actual story that is based upon after Saya awakens...but this is just a sweet little moment between Haji and his youngest son Deoji, something sweet. Deoji is an OC and in this fic he is eight years old.**

CHAPTER ONE

Lightning streaked across the sky, before crashing down to the ground, lighting up the room. Deoji held the blanket over his head, his knuckles whiter then the bed sheets her slept upon. He could hear his twin brothers breathing, heavy and evin, damn Xani, he'd always been able to sleep through anything. Deoji's own breathing was irregular, and he tried hard to control his heart as it beat painfully against his ribs. He was terrified, he needed something to take away his fear, he was a Chiropteron Prince! He shouldn't be afraid of any thing. He briefly thought ofh is father Haji, and then changed his mind, no he wouldn't bother his father with something as petty as this...never, he couldn't face his father with this problem, he idolized his father, he wished to be like him, and yet, knew he was not. He like his father, was tall and lean, actually his mother Saya complained because he was so lean. He had long slightly wavy black hair that he often tide into a short ponytail, he was a carbon copey of his father, where Xani was more like their mother. The thunder rolled over Omoro and Deoji squeaked. He wasn't sure what scared him more, the bright flashing crashing lightening, or the booming thunder. He shut his eyes and began to pray to God, to help him through this, for, he was scared and had no one to help him. Yet again the thought of his father flittered into his mind. He had such a longing to be near him, to be held in his fathers strong arms. He let out another squeak as another flash of lightening could be seen through his blanket and then the sound of the roaring thunder. He was far to busy shaking that he didn't hear the door creak open. He yelped as without warning someone had layed down upon the bed, sliding under the covers. He felt warmth press against him as two strong arms wrapped securely and protectivly around his small body. He didn't move, afraid the warm and solid body against him would leave. He knew that it was his father, there was no doubt, after all he smelt of fresh flowers and green apples, but what confused him was the fact that his father was layin with him in bed. He was about to voice his question when his father whispered in his ear. "I hope you dont mind Deoji, I thought you might need company tonight." He whispered in his calm deep voice. "A-are, you afraid?" He questioned, though silence met him for a moment. How could his father, Haji, of all people be scared of something like a thunder storm? That was stupid. "I get scared to," Haji whispered to his youngest son, very aware that his older who slept upon the bunk above them, was still asleep. "I may be an adult but that does not mean I do not feel feaer." He snuggled against his fathers chest, glad that the strong arms moved with him and kept a tight embrase around him. His eyelids began to grow heavy, and he began to drift off to sleep. He soon drifted off into a pleasent sleep, glad to have his ever watchful father beside him, protecting him from what lay beyond the window, protecting him in the eye of the storm. Haji leaned his head down a bit and rested his lips upon his sons head and listened to his childrens deep breathing as they slept, a nother rumble of thunder sounding out side. "Sleep well, Deoji."

**Its short, but sweet. I was going through my notes for the story, and found a note about Deoji and his similarities with Haji, and then found a pic I had drawn of the two, where Haji was hugging Deoji, and Saya was holding Xani, indeed Deoji, of the two only Chiropteron Princes, is most like his father, and then it started raining and thundering and so I thought of this. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll probibly write a bunch of blood plus once shots, mostly because they're fun.**


End file.
